User blog:Shadow-Lerooyinator/Its time...
I am no longer Lerooyinator, Lord of the Ministry. You are looking at Lerooyinator, the Grand Marshal, The Redeemed Troll, The Badass, The Main-Eventer. Now this is a story which is leading to something going on on the wiki. Enjoy! Lerooy looked up and smlied with glory after having finally disbanding The Ministry. He knew the greatest days are yet to come. But suddenly, they came... Every troll that hated this wiki emerged from the sky and started attacking the entire wiki. Everyone was shocked and could not fight back after firing every weapon at them. Lerooy didnt know what to do. He hid in the basement with Meatholl and Dragon. Lerooy: Do we have any other weapons? Or are we doomed? Dragon: I think we're doomed. It seems that when you disbanded The Ministry, it unleashed an apocalypse of every troll that had been banished! Meat: Damn, I knew I should have begged you to keep us together. Lerooy: I know. So what do we do? Meat: I dont know, its a war out there. The admins are overwhelmed. Dragon: Shouldnt you be out there too, Meat? Or are you a pussy? Meat: Uhh... Lerooy pondered in his dark mind. How could he help this wiki from being destroyed? He crept out of the basement and he could see the fires, he could see the smoke. He could see the war turn into hell! Then he remembered a lesson he learnt and made him remember why he was sent to the ERB Wiki: To stabilize it from evil! He knew his time had come, it was time to accept his fate. His eyes rolled up and glowed yellow! And he started levitating. Lerooy: ERB Wikians!, Lerooy declared. I was sent here to protect you from the evil plague of this wiki! I came here to save you all, and thats what I will do! The enemy is up there! Lerooy points at big, dark swirly thing where the King Troll hails from! King Troll: Fool! You cannot stop me, I am immortal! Lerooy: I thought that too, but you are no god! You are a mere being! I am a former troll! But I have changed my ways, now I will end you! Lerooy flies up and starts transforming into his final form: Shadow-Lerooy and he grabs a newly reforged Shadowmourne and sprouts out wings! King Troll: No, you cannot be-- Lerooy: Indeed, I am... The Grand Marshal! Lerooy charges at the King Troll and strikes him and the swirly thing with Shadowmourne, causing a massive explosion and causing the two to disappear, presumably dead. The blast also destroys all the trolls, causing them to explode! The admins stand in shock, so does Meat and Dragon. Meat: Did Lerooy really-- NightFalcon, Four and the others that didnt like Lerooy much appear. Hawk: Step aside, Meat, you and your Ministry pals are under arrest! Meat: For fuck sake, Falcon They need medical attention Left 4 Speed shows up Speed: He's right, call off your forces and get the medics! Falcon: No, Speed! I'm under direct orders from the Buearucrats! Speed: These people just dedicated their lives to stop the trolls before Lerooy sacrificied himself and they deserve all the medical attention they can get. If you got a problem with that, NightFalcon9001, you're gonna have to take it up with all of us. Speed aims a gun at Falcon. Falcon looks at everyone from the Wiki preparing to strike at him and the others. Falcon: Get the medics here, NOW! Meat looks up Meat: Did he really sacrifice himself just to save us? Coupe comforts him. Coupe: What he did, he did without choice. He managed to stabilize the wiki's core. We're safe because of him! Meat: Yeah but, was it enough? Coupe: Who knows? Coupe walks away Meat then starts to see Lerooy's face in the clouds and nods at him, shockingly, the face nods back, smiling. Meat: Thank you, Lerooy, thank you. So it seems that even though Lerooy disappeared it seems he still watches us above. He has saved the entire wiki with his last act of breath and he will always be remembered, forever! The End. Yes this does mean I am leaving the wiki, its time for me to move on, for now. But I will leave you in the words of a wise man. Thanks for everything during the past few months, Its been an honour to work with all of you and I'm really proud of how this place has evolved throughout the years. I will see you in the next account, hehe. Farewell my friends, One day, I shall return. But not in the near future. Before I leave, I'm going to be finishing off another rap battle with Dragonsblood called The End of an Era. After that I'll be gone, Might take a few days actually, oh well. :P Goodbye, everyone. I will never forget your kindness. Oh I almost forgot, I may now... REST IN PEACE! Haha love that quote. Farewell, Wikians. My farewell music http://youtu.be/_XzA0FEEyF8 (I find it so beautiful :') Category:Blog posts